Suspicion, by PhantomPlanetLuvr
by PhantomPlanetluvr
Summary: Okey Dork. So, this amazing fanfic starts off when Reed is rescued, and continues. If you adored the idea of Reed and Upton, this is definitely not for you. Just a warning! Anyway, if you should feel the need, read and review! Dork out, my peeps!


Disclaimer: I don't own Private. Haven't I said this before?

_I'm so sorry I never finish my fan fictions. I just read Paradise Lost, and now I present you with my version of __Suspicion__. Enjoy!_

"Reed! Oh my god!" Someone yelled. I felt myself get laid down on the hard floor of the yacht, and I coughed. The casino went silent, and I heard footsteps around me. I opened my eyes, and wretched all over the floor.

"Nasty!" Amberly squeaked.

Someone had tried to kill me.

I looked up to see Dash, soaking wet, staring down at me. "Reed…I saw you fall, and I jumped in after you. You blacked out…" He pulled me up into a protective embrace. "Thank god you're okay." He whispered, as Noelle stroked my forehead.

"Jesus, Brennan, you know how to scare us." Gage said, and combed a piece of seaweed out of my hair.

"I'm so sorry." I said, as I felt a pair of large, warm hands pull me away from Dash. Upton. No.

"No, No." I said. I had to remember that he was still Upton who'd gone after Poppy. He said he loved me, but…his bond with Poppy forged deep. So deep, I couldn't fill it.

"Reed, please." He said, even though I clung to Dash. Dash was safe. He was just my friend.

"Upton, no." I moaned. "Just let me go." I looked into his beautiful face, and whispered something I'd said too many times before. "Goodbye."

"That's it?" He asked. "Just…goodbye?"

I nodded.

"Upton, not now." Tiffany said.

"You're sure you don't need a doctor or anything?" Graham asked. "God, you're freezing." He said, touching my shoulder.

"I think I'm okay." I said, and saw Sawyer. Damn, he looked bad. He looked mortified, in fact, with his eyes wide, and mouth open.

"Let's get you home." Noelle said, the touch of her hand lingering on my arm.

0-0-0-0

The next morning, I woke up to the sun pouring through my windows. I rolled over, and saw my drying gown lying over the back of the high-backed chair. And then it all came back to me in a hazy, a terrifying wave.

Someone had pushed me over the edge of that yacht. Someone had tried to kill me. I thought this was over. Sabine and Ariana were locked up.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, waking me from my thoughts. "Open up." Noelle said.

"Come in." I said in a raspy voice. She opened the door, and looked over at me.

"God, you sound like shit." She said, and sat on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"As good as I could for getting pushed off the deck of a yacht." I shrugged, and cleared my throat.

"Pushed?" Noelle looked alarmed.

"Pushed." I clarified. "I didn't fall."

"Reed! Why didn't you say something?" She said. "Who was it?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Could we talk about something else?"

"Yeah…yeah." She said, preoccupied. "What happened with you and Upton? I though you guys were sending out the wedding invitations."

I laughed quietly. "Hardly. We were about to…well, you know," I blushed "Poppy walked in, and Upton ran after her. He's a player, Noelle, and I can't be with a person like that."

To my surprise, Noelle smiled. "Yeah, I knew he wasn't your type. There are other guys out there, Reed. You'll find the perfect guy someday."

"I know. I wish he wouldn't take so long, though. Are we doing breakfast with the rest of the crew?" I asked.

"In half an hour with Kiran, Taylor and Tiffany." She said. "We're meeting Dash and the Hathaway's too."

"You guys are back together?" I asked.

"As of about three in the morning, after you passed out in his arms." She said.

"Sorry about that." I said. "It's just, I couldn't very well go to Upton, and Dash is my friend…"

"It's okay. I would've done the same. Seriously, I don't mind." She gigged. "As long as it goes no farther than that, I'm cool."

"Thanks, Noelle." I let out a sigh of relief.

"So much for kissing my ass." She giggled. "Alright. I'm dressing you today."

I got out of bed, and pulled Sawyer's necklace over my head.

"Find that on the beach?" Noelle asked, as she took my new Tracy Reese top and tan linen shorts out of my closet.

"No. Sawyer made it for me." I said, and grabbed my Kelly bag from the closet.

Noelle dropped the strapless La Perla bra she was holding. "Sawyer Hathaway?"

"Yeah." I said, and brushed out my hair, which I fastened behind my head with a large bone-colored clip.

"Sawyer doesn't even talk. What, did you give him a gift card to Barnes and Noble?" She asked.

"No." I said, and straightened it around my neck. "I asked him to come outside with us on Christmas Eve, and he was kind of an ass, and on Christmas day, he apologized and gave this to me."

"Oh god, Reed." Noelle looked pained. "You do know what happened to Jen Hathaway, right?"

"No. That was Sawyer and Graham's older sister, right?" I asked, and pulled the turquoise shirt over my head.

"Yes. She killed herself this summer." Noelle said.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed. No wonder Sawyer was having such a tough time.

"Jen was great. She wasn't like Poppy, or Paige or Sienna. She was the one who actually got Sawyer to be social, and all. So, when you tried to include him, he must've thought of Jen. You're a lot like her. She was honest, caring, and trustworthy, like you are. Paige never liked her, but who does Paige like besides her creeped-out family?"

"Poor Sawyer." I said. The boy just needed guidance. Now that I knew what had happened, I understood. Sawyer had needed her, and now that she was gone, he couldn't figure out what to do. Poor guy.

"Yeah. You're the only one he's actually spoken to this vacation." She said. "He's actually a nice kid, once he gets over being so shy. He's a lot like Jen used to be."

"I wish I could get him to talk." I said, as Taylor and Kiran burst into the room.

"Poppy won the Upton game last night." Kiran said. My heart sank. He's a player, Reed, I kept saying in my head. I was definitely going to have to try to get over him.

"Surprise." Noelle rolled her eyes. "Dash is much more of a catch. And I'd think you'd agree that Gage is too." She said, and raised her eyebrows.

Kiran turned beet red. "A little louder, Noelle?"

"You and Gage?" I asked, and Kiran smiled.

"They happily staggered towards the same hotel suite last night, and didn't come out until very recently." Taylor said.

"Are we going to have mini-Gage's and Kiran's running at our heels? God, Kiran, I thought you had class."

"What's wrong with Gage?" She asked protectively. Noelle, Taylor and I burst out laughing.

"Tell you what. Let's get to Shutter's before our group puts out a search party." Taylor said, and ushered us out of the villa.

0-0-0-0


End file.
